No Homo
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Aomine's dick got bitten by a poisonous snake. Kagami's the only one there to suck the venom out. AoKaga. One-shot.


So I continued this(Frm Tumblr fuckyeahaokaga: post/34026425943). I wrote it as best as I could and I had fun writing it so I hope you guys had fun too. This is also a gift from me to all of you AoKaga-ers. I haven't updated anything for a while, have I? And now that examinations are over, I'm catching up on my undone stories. Especially the 8059 multi-chapters. OTL

Anyways, have a good laugh!

* * *

"Shit, this is so gay."

"Shut up or I'm changing my mind."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Look, idiot, do you want the reason of your death to be 'Dick bitten by a poisonous snake and corpse didn't want to be saved just because having a male sucking corpse's dick is gay' written on your cemetery?"

"It isn't even written in that way."

"You wanna die or not?"

"….'Course not."

Kagami sighed and lowered his gaze from Aomine's eyes to the limped dick in front of his view as he was squatting to be on eye-level with Aomine's manhood in order to suck the venom out of the disgusting muscle. To be honest, he didn't want to do it either but he can't just let Aomine die in front of him without doing anything and worse, with the knowledge of saving the other. Kagami was disgusted by the thought of sucking the venom out of Aomine's 'there' and wanted to take the risk and see if Aomine would live until they get down the mountain and reach the hospital but he decided it was best if he sucked the venom out beforehand.

Kagami gulped down his fear and antipathy as cold sweat break from his forehead.

"I'm dying any minute now."

"Don't push me!"

_You can do it, Taiga._ Kagami inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it out with determination as he fixated his resolve on the swollen part of Daiki No.2. His hands shook slightly when they reached out to Daiki No.2, a shiver ran down his spine when his fingertips interacted with the muscle. He felt Aomine's dick twitching slightly at the touch and was it Kagami's illusion? It's starting to get hard.

"H-Hey, get it over with. My dick's gonna catch a cold." Aomine groaned out it annoyance but in truth it was just a façade to hide his embarrassment. It caused Aomine half of his life to suppress his dick from erecting.

Kagami didn't have that much more tolerance to deal with Aomine's arrogance now and just threw a glare at the bluenette. He then returned his focus on the quarter-hard dick. He tightened his grip on the dick, Aomine flinched, and started to inch his lips closer.

Aomine watched with shaky breaths as Kagami approached his proud manhood. He noticed how Kagami licked his lips before parting them slowly, his hot breath condensed at his skin and the misty eyes that half-lidded when his soft lips wrapped around the swollen part. Aomine grabbed hold onto the tree trunk in front of him to prevent him from pulling on Kagami's hair and yanking him closer to his dick. This was killing him.

Kagami tasted salt and spiciness when the tip of his tongue accidentally touched Aomine's dick before retreating to the back of his mouth. His own manhood twitched when Aomine tensed up at the interaction. Shit, this was getting out of control. He needed to cut to the chase.

"Kagami…" Aomine moaned out unintentionally. "Hurry up."

Kagami looked up at the male and saw the reddish patches on the tan cheeks. Aomine's eyes were squeezed shut to run away from the image of Kagami sucking his dick or else his worst nightmare will come. His hand was clasping his mouth tightly so he wouldn't let out any embarrassing noises anymore. Kagami found it amusing but now wasn't really the time to think about something else other than Aomine's life. _He's gonna die, Taiga! _

Kagami gathered his willpower and finally decided to end this now and for all. His cheeks hollowed and his lips pursed as he sucked in the venom as much as his mouth could contain without swallowing some on his own before turning his head and spitting them out on the ground. He repeated the actions several times until the condition of the edema went better. At that moment Aomine's dick was already half-hard.

"Done." Kagami announced softly.

Aomine was too busy panting to provide a stable respond, his grip was starting to peel off the tree trunk's dead xylems and red finger marks were inked on the area around his mouth. Soon, Aomine's hand slipped down the trunk without much strength and landed lazily on the hem of his boxers, his other hand did the same. It entailed strenuous effort from Aomine just to pull the piece of cloth up and buttoning the fly of his jeans. It felt truly uncomfortable with a half boner and swollen dick hidden behind tight denims.

Kagami stood up and patted his jeans to sweep off the nonexistent dust before fixing his top, patting away the crease in awkwardness. His eyes stuck to the grass under his feet. He knew if Aomine's dick wasn't poisoned he'd gladly suck Aomine off just to see that adorable face. But that's too gay.

Aomine pulled on the hem of his jeans and fixed the angle just so his lower part could be in more pleasant state. He then looked up from his package to Kagami. He let out a cough intentionally.

"So, uh, thanks."

"Yeah, sure."

A moment of silence befallen them, only the swishing of leaves and insects chirping resounded in the forest. And then Aomine spoke.

"It was quite good. You. Sucking my dick. The poison. Gone. Real good."

"Oh? I see. That's great."

"Yeah."

"I like it too. Your dick- I mean, helping out."

"Oh really? You do?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, I see."

Another silence. Aomine kicked the stone beside his feet and Kagami played with the ring in front of his chest.

"Kagami?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Um, I don't mind, like, you sucking me off from time to time. Just to release the inner libido, y'know, teenage hormones. We can take turns, too."

"Say what?"

"I-It's just a suggestion. No gay intentions implied, kay? I'm not gay."

"Ah, sure, me too. But that's a great idea."

"Kay. So, no homo?"

"No homo."

"Good."

Once more silence greets them. Aomine and Kagami swear they were having the most awkward day of their lives and neither of them said anything for a while until Kagami remembered something.

"You know, your dick still has poison." Kagami let out a sad smile and glanced at Aomine's bulge.

"I thought you sucked them out?!" Aomine's expression was priceless when he learnt the truth. His eyes widened like saucers behind his eye sockets and eminent fear can be seen projected by Aomine's midnight blue orbs.

"It was just a phase! You still need to get to a doctor!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!"

"I never knew you were _this _dumb!"

"Fuck! I might be impotent. Call an ambulance, will you?!"

"On it!" Kagami started to press the buttons on his phone and dialed. He told the person on the phone his friend got poisoned by a snake and their whereabouts hurriedly. They said they will prepare an ambulance immediately and told them to stay put.

When Kagami ended the call, Aomine looked as if he was about to loose his purpose in life. The soul was sucked out of his face just by the thought of not being able to have orgasms or sex forever if his dick should be cut off. Kagami lectured Aomine on life's not only about shoving dicks into pussies but Aomine retorted with a no sex no life statement for men and told Kagami he's not a man just because he doesn't have sexual desire. They bickered until the ambulance arrived and picked both of them down the mountain.

* * *

This whole incident was known to everyone, the Generation of Miracles, Aomine's and Kagami's teammates, courtesy of Kuroko. But just the snake-bit-Aomine's-dick part. There's no way they'd agree to tell anyone about how Kagami had sucked the venom out first or else he might not be able to live. Everyone would think they're gay for each other or something.

Life in the hospital sucks so Aomine decided to send Kagami a text:

_No homo, kay? Btw, thanks._

Kagami replied after a while:

_No homo. Kay. No prob._

Aomine smirked and started to press a few buttons on his phone but he hesitated when his finger hovered over the 'send' button. He sent it nevertheless

_After I recover. Your place. After eating something. _

Kagami was shocked to receive such a text from Aomine right after batting and he had to read it over a hundredth time before replying the other.

_Uh, sure. No homo, right?_

Aomine was anxious about the reply and when his phone vibrated, his skin jumped. He flipped his phone open and read the text. A smirk spread onto his face.

_No homo._

* * *

A/N: Do tell me what do I have to do to make sexual scenes better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
